The Hidden Secrets of the Devil Assassin
by Synea
Summary: When Dante becomes accused for murder, he argues that he was just doing his job...
1. Below the Belt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Synea's first ever Devil May Cry fan-fic is on da WEB! Booya! Remind me to write a card to myself tellin' me how great I am…OoooKaaay, so I'm a bit vain…but how do I celebrate this good news? 'Avin' a MASSIVE head-ache doesn't help, but I'm Okay…ENJOY!**

**_The scene is set in Dante's office after Eiram had found Imik dead, leaving Dante as the main suspect. It's night-time and Dante is by himself listening to his jukebox, whilst sitting in his armchair and resting his feet on his desk._**

"Man this is a slow night…" Dante sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Allow me to make it a lot more interesting." A teenage woman with short brown hair and jet black eyes walked through the door showing no expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for a hoe." Dante replied, shrugging his shoulders and smirking.

"And you're one to know your hoes, are you?" The girl once again showed no expression.

"Maybe, who wants to know?"

"The names Eiram."

"Eiram? Sounds like a guy's name?"

"So does Dante, you don't hear me pointing it out." Eiram snapped.

"Whoa! Feisty aren't you?" Dante put his legs on the floor and stood up, he walked to the front of his desk and sat on it. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Is this yours?" Eiram pulled out a long, heavy sword, stained with blood from behind her.

"Ah, I was looking for that." Dante reached out to grab it, but. The woman held it back from him.

"So it is yours?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dante moved from his desk and started to stride towards Eiram. "Yeah it is…so?"

Eiram looked away to hide her smirk. "Good…NARGH!" With force she thrust the sword into Dante's chest, he stepped back in surprise and gaped at her in shock. "What do you think it feels like to be stabbed in the chest and impaled on a wall, huh?" Eiram was still pushing the blade in further.

Dante couldn't speak; he just made noises. "…AHR…"

"Lets find out?" She smirked again and flung the sword to the closest wall. With Dante still attached to it, she pressed her weight against and drove it into the wall. Eiram pulled out her two silver pistols from her belt strap and pointed them to his chest. "So much for devil hunter…why aren't you doing anything? Or have I got the wrong Dante?" Eiram looked at the man with anger. His body looked lifeless and his head was flopped down as if he was dead. Eiram moved her head closer to his and nudged his chin with her pistol. "TALK YOU AIN'T DEAD DANTE!"

Suddenly Dante's head jolted up as his eyes met hers; only his looked more relaxed. "How do you know my name?" He smiled as if nothing out of the usual had happened.

"Y-You're infamous, everybody knows your name and everybody knows what you are." Eiram took a step back, sounding jumpy.

"And what's that?" Dante sounded superior.

Eiram looked around and pointed her pistol to his jukebox, 'BANG'; it was gone. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" She re-aimed at the man's head.

"Fine, then can you tell me why you impaled me to my wall? Is this a prostitute's new technique? It might not work with some men? Mind you, it's hardly turning me on-"

"QUIET!" She snapped again, "Today an innocent girl was killed; no older than me! She was stabbed in the chest and impaled to the wall, just like you are now. WITH YOUR SWORD! AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

Dante hung silent; he looked rather bemused. "She's dead?" He asked.

"What did you expect!"

"That girl shouldn't be dead!"

"Oh what! You usually impale girls to walls?"

"Hey! Listen! That girl ain't dead!"

"Did you rape her!"

"What!"

"Well everybody's scared of you, so that means nobody will sleep with you, so you gotta force your way into girls…or guys…you probably do both…"

"I don't do girls…or m-men!"

"Ah…untouched, I see…it's rare to see a virgin, your age?"

"Cut it out!"

"Why did you kill her!"

"Cause she's…she's a killer herself…"

"E-Excuse me!"

"She kills people!"

"No way! You kill people!" Eiram aimed both pistols and shot the platinum haired man twice in the chest. Dante flinched then grinned, he reached into his bullet wounds and pulled out both shots.

"Y'know…I'm getting' bored of this." He began to walk forward, towards the woman.

"No! Not over the handle!" She recoiled, as the handle of the heavy sword passed through his body. The hole in his chest sealed up rapidly, however the hole in his clothes didn't.

"Don't do that again, I don't have many clothes." Dante pulled his sword from the wall and took off his shirt, "Not a scar." He boasted, flashing his bare torso.

"You're full of yourself…" Eiram sighed.

"So do you believe me?" Dante began to wipe the blood off his blade with his ragged clothes.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T THINK IMIK WOULD KILL ANYONE, BUT DEAMONS!" Eiram paused for a minute, then said, "…Wait a minute…did you kill her, because…because she was hunting daemons! Was she getting them, before you? Were you jealous of her doing your job, so you killed her off, you got rid of the competition?"

"I didn't know she was a demon- hunter?" Dante threw his rags into the bin and leaned on his sword.

"Why else would she carry swords around?" Eiram justified.

"To kill people?" Dante replied, smirking.

"SHE DOESN'T KILL PEOPLE!" The girl pointed a pistol to his temple, Dante grabbed his sword in response and raised it to her neck.

"No matter where you point that gun, I won't die…however…wherever I point this blade…" He slid it past her ear as he snatched her firearm from her hand and twisted it behind her with the sword still past her throat. "You, humans are pretty easy to break."

There was a silence…

"If you wanna kill me…at least use a weapon with some originality…I wanna go down with whatever lil' dignity I have left…" Eiram stated as she reached for her other pistol without Dante noticing.

"Why? Blades too sharp for you?" Dante expressed amusement.

"No, its just…**_BANG!_**"

Dante dropped his sword on the floor and his hands to his crotch. Eiram turned around to see him in pain, she flung her head back and laughed.

"Lets see you pull a bullet outta there! HA HA!"

"Y-You shot me in the-"

"Dick! Yeah! You maybe a devil, but you still feel pain, sooooo, the most sensitive part of a man's body seemed appropriate. Guess you can't rape people now, huh?"

"I-I don't…rape people…" Dante turned his back to Eiram and un-zipped his pants. Eiram just sat back on his desk and cackled in hysterics. She heard the bullet drop to the floor and a slight moan of relief from Dante.

"Y'know what the funniest part is? You now have a hole in your pants, so I can blatantly see your-"

"You sure you're not a hoe!" Dante snapped, he turned his head, but didn't dare turn his body.

"Who would've thought confronting my best friend's killer would be so much fun!" Eiram grinned, still laughing.

"You're pretty brave, comin' here, shootin' me in the privates, tryin' to kill me; you're only human and you know I could kill you easily, why?" Dante asked, his back was still turned. As if out of nowhere, Eiram appeared infront of him.

"Y' see this belt?" She tapped her buckle with a picture of a sword behind a red 'NO' sign.

"Dante nodded with his hand over the hole, "It's the sign of the 'Anti-swords' group." He answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm the leader, the boss, whatever you wanna call it and as leader, I appointed myself as the demon hunter of the group. Y' ever heard of the 'Demon Assassin'?"

"Yeah, apparently no one knows who he is?"

"N one knows who 'SHE' is?" Eiram replied.

"It's a girl?"

"You're looking at her." Eiram smiled and curtsied.

"You're the 'Devil Assassin'!"

Pleased to meet you." She gave a final bow.

"You're shittin' me…" Dante spat.

"Why?"

"I just thought that the 'Anti-Swords' leader and the 'Devil Assassin' were fellas?"

"Well, you stand corrected and for God sake move your hands, it's nothing I ain't seen before! We can be civil!"

"You sure about that? Fine…" Dante dropped his hands to his sides.

"Good, now…about y friend, she wasn't a killer, so why did you take her life?"

"Why should I tell you, you don't believe the first part, so why should I tell you the rest?" The girl paused, Dante came next to her and said, "Listen if you let me take you to your friends home, it'll explain a lot, just let me get some new clothes on and then I'll be ready to take you." Dante walked over to the next room and shut the door behind him. Leaving Eiram standing in the middle of the room. 10 minutes later he came out to find Eiram gone, but there was a not on his door saying:

"I DON'T NEED TAKING!" –EIRAM

Dante smirked, "looks like we're makin' our own way there." He grabbed his sword and left through the front door.

**Dat's chapter 1! YAY! Aren't we happy, kiddies? No? Oh, well…maybe you'll perk up in chapter 2? Yes, yes I'm sure you will!**

**Wanna review? I know you do…(Synea smirks, then holds head…OW! …Dat's what you get for bein' a vain lil' bitch!)**

**Luv Y'all,**

**Synea xXx**


	2. A moving Corpse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, it's Synea! After readin' da first few reviews, I'm feelin' alotta 'anti-Dante' aura in da air, ya… alotta people are getting' off on da fact dat Dante got shot in da nuts! Sorry fellas, I can see you all clutchin' on to dem as you read… I mean, do Y' really like dat sorta thang, ya? Or did Dante deserve it? Or what? Personally, I hope nobuddy goes under such torture and would advise dat nobuddy tries to re-create such a hideous deed…except for Eiram and Dante…dey're professionals, remember dat kids! (Synea gives a cheesy grin!) Speakin' from a gals point 'o' view…IT'S GOTTA HURT REAL BAD, RIGHT! In da _Battle Royale_ anime, Mimura got it in da nuts (if you were lookin' as closely as I was…o.O) And believe me guys, no gal wants there local Booya supplier to have a fuckin' bullet lodged inside it! _(…Pant!…)_**

**Oh, and to dat guy who reviewed dis in chapter 1, Eiram ain't a fuckin' bitch! I prefer da term hot-tempered-piece 'o' crap! Ain't dat much better, ya?**

**…Enough said…happy readin', ya!**

_Imik's home is an isolated cottage surrounded by dark, fiend-infested woods. It was now the crack of dawn and Eiram is standing in the front garden, looking at the front door._

Eiram looked around and smirked, "I guess I got here before the devil, that's one to humans, nil to Dante." She jumped in the air mockingly, but the celebrations stopped when she heard an ear-busting screech, a pair of bird-like-creatures came out of the surrounding trees. One bombed down at her, but missed when she jumped to the side, however not landing feet-first. She drew her pistols and shot it down, whilst getting up, herself. The other bird began to fly away with speed back towards the woods. Eiram squinted, "Oh no, don't think you're getting away!" She printed and leaped off Imik's fence, high into the air and onto the birds back. The bird glided ferociously to swing her off, but a snap to the neck prevented it from continuing. The bird lifeless body crashed to the ground as Eiram landed on the roof. She rubbed her forehead and starred at the two fiends as their bodies faded away into red-orbs. "Bitch-ass bird, landed me on the fucking roof! And on my back for that matter!" Eiram stretched out, as she heard her back click back into place. "Ah…" She sighed, with relief. Eiram heard clapping come from below her, she withdrew her pistols once more, believing there to be more fiends.

"Very impressive, you should get paid for that, Y' know?" Dante was leaning against the front door, clapping his hands, being patronising.

Eiram jumped down from the roof and headed for the door, putting her guns back to her belt-strap, "I used to…" She said as Dante moved aside and watched her enter.

"Huh?" He looked confused. Eiram was searching the cottage franticly. "What is it?" He asked.

"Wheres the body! I-I took her body from the wall and placed it on the floor, when I removed your sword!" Eiram panicked.

"It's because I didn't kill her! She didn't die, Eiram!" Dante stood firmly infront of her to stop her pacing. Eiram looked him in the eyes to see a truthful expression on his face, a one she would rather choose to ignore.

"B-But…I saw her! She wasn't breathing, Dante! She was dead! Why is she gone!"

"Cause she's a devil…" Dante said without thinking.

Eiram stopped, she looked as if no greater fear could enter her mind, "No she isn't…th-that's crap! CRAP DANTE, YOU HEAR ME!"

"It's true, that's why I stabbed her, she can't control her devil trigger…so she ends up killing innocent people."

"No way! Not Imik!"

"Is that her name?" Dante sounded reassuring.

Eiram nodded, realising that what she was hearing could be true, "I'm…the devil assassin…and my best friend…is a devil?"

"I know it's hard, but-"

"BUT WHAT! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY, HUH!"

"Not at all! Listen, Imik couldn't have gotten far! I'm gonna find her!" Dante held out his sword and headed for the door.

"…And do what? …K-Kill her again…I'm going too…I-I gotta talk to her…" Dante stopped to see Eiram reloading her pistols.

"Hmm, so now you believe me? Are you friend now? Or still a foe?" Asked Dante, as he led her out into the garden.

"…Consider me a rival, Dante; cause after what you did to Imik. I'll do a lot worse than busting a cap in your cock!" She pointed her gun at his crotch and smiled, "See ya round!" Eiram turned and started to run for the trees, "And I never said that I believed you!"

Dante shook his head, "…Women!"

"…Devils!" Came a distant reply as he saw her disappear among the trees.

Eiram was shooting down fiends in her way, whilst having a weird-one-personed-conversation with herself. "A devil! How could she be?" Another bird-creature swooped down as Eiram kicked it back. "I mean, her mother and father ain't devils…are they? NUH-UH! Dante's part-demon-part-human, so what gives him the right to say, 'humans die so easily!' Fucking turd! Glad I shot him in the balls, when I did! Serves him right, cocky bastard! I gotta find Imik, before he does! He's already pinned her against a goddamn wall, what's he gonna do next, huh? Ram her against a fucking table! It's probably the most action that guys ever received in his life and even then, it was DEAD! Fucking Necrophilia!" A dog like demon growled and jumped at her face, cutting across her cheek. "WATCH IT! I'M DISPUTING HERE!" She shot it in the face. "IMIK! IMIK! HEY, QUIT HIDING!" Eiram put her hand to her cheek and wiped her blood off her hand. "Shit…now look what you did? YOU HAPPY NOW! I'M BLEEDING!"

Eiram reached a dirt path unfamiliar to her, she walked across it, to see that it led to a to a church styled building, like a temple. It looked pretty empty. "I hate secluded areas!" Eiram grumbled as she pushed the heavy stone door open. "Imik! You here!"

"…Eiram?" A voice came form behind.

"IMIK!" Eiram spun round, to see a young girl with bright green eyes and red hair smile back at her. She was holding two Katanas, one in each hand, but the girl looked too innocent to do any damage with them. "YUK!" Eiram took a step back and scrunched up her eyes.

"Sorry! I know you don't like them!" the girl placed them back behind her back.

"Imik, you Okay? You safe?" Eiram rested her hands on the girl's shoulders, whilst looking for any signs of damage.

"Yes! I'm fine! Quit worrying!" Imik knocked Eiram's hands off and smiled sweetly.

"Thank God! When I found you dead, I cried! Then I got Dante, we came back to your house and you were gone! Dante told me that you were a…a devil!" Eiram whispered.

"Really?" Imik sounded surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean? It ain't true?" Eiram wanted her to say it wasn't, so badly.

Imik turned away from her and stretched out her arms, "Well, I don't know…" I white and blue light began to surround her, Eiram covered her eyes, blinded. "…But now the son of Sparda is on the case, I might as well find out." A woman with red eyes and blue hair came out of the dimming light and gave an evil grin as she rapidly threw a dart across the room and into Eiram's left shoulder.

"Ahr…Bitch!" Eiram whipped out her right pistol with her other arm and did rapid fires towards the woman. Who somersaulted and threw another dart into Eiram's right leg. Eiram got down onto one knee and didn't let go of the trigger, still firing, until a manly figure burst through the door.

"I can't leave you be for five minutes, can I?" he grinned.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Laughed the woman, "He looks pathetic!"

Eiram took a gasp of breath and said, "Don't you recognise the Son of Sparda when you see him?"

Dante rushed over to the ignorant woman and fired several at her with 'Ebony and Ivory'.

"Having him help you? Feeble! You always were needy Eiram!" Said the woman as she dodge-rolled out of the way and ran out of the door.

Dante ran over to Eiram and crouched down beside her, "You hurt?" Dante received a slap to the cheek, rather than a reply.

"You retard! Why didn't you go after her! Now she got away!" Eiram pulled a dart out of her leg and stood up, "Atleast they weren't poisonous this time…"

"This time!" Dante froze as he watched her pull the remaining dart from her arm.

**Oooo… wanna know what happens next, eh? You'll have to review to find out, ya?**

**In the mean time, please enjoy some lovely background music! _Dooby Doo Doo La La Fuckin' LA! _BOOYA!**

**Dis is Synea, signin' out!**


	3. Do Devils cry?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'PLEASE WELCOME TO DA STAGE…SYNEA, EVERBUDDY!' _(Everyone claps!) _Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for comin' down to da show tonight…_(Synea wakes up from her awkward dream of fame) _Oh…GODDAMN IT! I had dat bastard dream again! Sorry, ever since my mate decided dat we're gonna shoot a home-made-porn-flick, all I've thought 'bout is fame and fuckin' fortune, ya? But, anyways…I gotta complaint, I saved up for 3 weeks, ya! Dats 3 FUCKIN' WEEKS to get enough money to buy volumes 9, 10 and 11 of _Battle Royale_ and the only one I could get my kinky lil' fingers on was vol 10! I can't even read it without vol 9! I can understand not findin' vol 11 considerin' dat its jus' came out over here, but why not vol 9! Dat's jus cruel, ya!**

_Dante is watching Eiram stagger around after being attacked by a mysterious woman, who disguised herself as Imik before hand. Eiram just revealed that her and the woman have met before. **(Synea: Are these lil' intros cheesy? Jus' say the word and they're gone, ya!)**_

"Me and her fight a lot, we're…"

"What!"

"She's right…"

"What!"

"I am being needy…I don't need you…you can go back…this ain't your concern, Dante." Eiram walked unsteadily towards the closest wall and leaned against it tying the best to keep her balance.

"…I'm making it my concern." Dante leaned against the wall too, infront of her, blocking her way.

"What!"

"She might kill again."

"I'll stop her!"

"How?"

"I JUST WILL!" Eiram broke down to tears, Dante hadn't realised how important this was to her.

"…Eiram…Devils don't-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" "She wiped her eyes, "Don't tell me that 'Devils don't cry'! I'm not one of them! So I have the right to cry! And tears aren't a gift, only humans possess, neither…they're a punishment…for being weak…like …like me!"

"…?" Dante put his pistols down.

"I've got to go…Imik obviously ain't here…" Eiram limped out of the door holding down her right hand over her left shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Dante tried to stop her.

"It'll ease off…" She sniffed, not turning back.

He watched her head down towards a split in the path. "Not left, not left…" he murmured to himself. Eiram looked both ways and chose her path. "Shit! Does she know where that leads to!" Dante ran out of the temple and to the fork in the road, following Eiram's path, the left one.

"Dante! Quit following me!" She demanded, not looking behind her.

"Eiram turn back! You won't find Imik here!" He warned, Eiram still continued to walk on.

"Why' re you bothering, Dante!"

"Who was that woman?" He changed the subject.

"…"Eiram stopped.

"Eiram…who was it?"

"Her names, Tre' Mortel…it's French for, 'very deadly'."

"Can't say I've heard of her?"

"With my guns, I've never missed a target in my entire life…except for her. Not once have I even came close to nailing a shot on her."

"Maybe, she's too quick for you?"

Eiram turned around and pointed her gun towards his head, "Nothings too quick for me, not even the Son of Sparda!" She turned back round and continued walking.

"Y'know, I'm getting pretty sick of you pointing that blasted gun at me!" Eiram felt something cold and turgid pressed against the back of her head. Behind her was Dante holding his pistol firmly against her skull. "Now it's my turn, I'll finish you and I'll finish your friend too…if you behave!"

Before Eiram could reply a cry of pain came out from behind her. "AHRGH…GAHRGH?" Dante was on the floor, flinching. He was flashing a darkish colour and seemed to be unable of getting up, but he was still conscious.

"I wouldn't get on the wrong side of her, Sir." Came a voice only familiar to Eiram.

"IMIK!" She ran over to the younger girl, who in turn was running towards Eiram. They hugged and looked at each other with relief.

"It is you right? Not Tre' Mortel?" Queried Eiram.

"Yep! It's me!" The real Imik replied.

"Oh…THANK GOD!" Eiram gave a great sigh; both girls were ignoring the struggling Dante, who was still on the ground.

"Lil'…help…nargh!" He struggled, trying to get up.

"Imik, we gotta talk! When I found you, you were-"

"I know, I gotta explain to ya, something I haven't yet, I kept it to myself, cause-"

"NARGH!" Dante got up onto his arms, only to fall back down again.

"Hey, is he alright?" Eiram kneeled down infront of him.

"He's just paralysed, he'll get up soon, ha, ha!" Imik replied, laughing. Dante didn't say anything; he was too preoccupied with moving. "We should go Eiram, this place is creepy." Imik pointed to the direction that Eiram was first heading in.

"Can we just leave him?" Eiram stood up and pointed at Dante, still resisting giving up.

"He'll be fine, C'mon!" Imik grabbed Eiram's hand and dragged her away.

"W-WAIT…DON'T…GO THERE!" Dante called, still collapsing, but no one heard him.

Meanwhile, the two girls were running together.

"Sooooo, who was the big guy? Your new boyfriend? It's been three days since your last Eiram, you're such a slu-"

"Y' know? You're the second person to say that? He ain't my boyfriend, no way! That guy you paralysed, was Dante."

"…"

"…"

"…Who?"

"Son of Sparda."

Imik shook her head.

"Y' know, the legendary dark knight?"

Imik looked even more blankly.

"Has a BIG FUCKING SWORD!"

"Eww…You've seen that guys SWORD! You big Whor-"

"I DON'T MEAN HIS DICK! DANTE IS THE ASS THAT IMPALED YOU ON A WALL!" Eiram took in a deep breath.

"…Ohhhh…" Imik realised. "Who was the first?"

"Excuse me!"

"Who was the first person to think that you and…Dante, that his name?"

Eiram rubbed her temple in despair, "Yes…that's his name…continue…sigh…"

"Who said that he was your boyfriend the first time?"

"Tre' Mortel…"

"WOW…two famous people in one day, well done!"

"Yeah…well, thanks to you I gotta cut to the cheek, a sharp, pointy dart to the leg and shoulder, not to mention a GUN TO MY HEAD! …But apart from that, it's been a pretty good day…"

"Sorry!" Imik hung her head.

"Just promise me that next time you get stabbed and come back to life, STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"Now answer me, truthfully…are you really, a devil?"

The two stopped running and began to walk.

"As much as I hate to admit it…yes…yes I am."

"B-But how!"

"How do you think! My parents shacked up and got BIZZAY!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I was born this way, Eiram! Both of my parents are devils…as is their child!"

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead, why else do you think I live by myself?"

"…Hmph…" Eiram didn't like what she was hearing.

"They died when I was young, REALLY YOUNG! I was only a few months old…"

"Which would make me…three years old." Eiram hated math.

"Yep!" As did Imik.

"I'm the Devil Assassin…"

"…I'm a devil."

"TRUST YOU TO BE A DEVIL! YOU CAN'T JUST BE NORMAL, CAN YOU!" Both girl burst into fits of laughter.

"If it helps, I don't even like being a devil…I look like a hooker in Devil Trigger!"

"Show me!"

"Wha!"

"Show me what you look like, Imik!"

**End of chapter…(Synea checks notes.) …chapter 3! BOOYA! Well, well…I've got nuthin' to say, ya…for once? Hmm…how 'bout…nah…Oooo, What 'bout…nope, sorry guys…I got nuthin' to add? **

**Jus' review, ya? And maybes, you'll see a porn-flick, starrin' me anytime soon! Wid added subtitles! Ooooo!**

**Luv Y'all,**

**Synea xXx (da porn-star-to-be!)**


	4. The disadvantages of Devil Trigger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dis thang is nearly drawin' to a close…I betcha dat when DMC3 comes out over here, it will have some sorta storyline which either: **

**Makes my story very believable, includin' da same character names and storylines…(I already know the DMC3 character names…and storyline) Coincidence? I think not, ya! **

**Bloooooooow my story way outta proportion, which leads to many hard-core DMC fans, sendin' me death threats and chasin' after me wid pitchforks and flamin' torches! **

**Either way, I say 'BRING IT ON, BABY! BOOYA!' Hey, maybe it'll promote my porno movie, ya?**

_After ditching Dante in a remote location and confirming that Imik is a devil, Eiram has asked to see her true form._

"…I…I can't, I dunno how to do it! I-It just happens!" Imik froze.

"We need Dante to show you, Heh, Heh!"

"He should be free by now…"

"Heh, Heh, Heh-WHAT!"

The pair glanced at each other and panicked, "HE'S GONNA KILL US!"

"WHY!" Imik asked as Eiram took her arm and started sprinting away from where they left him.

"CAUSE YOU'RE A DEVIL THAT KILLS PEOPLE, YOU PARALYSED HIM, WE IGNORED HIS ORDERS AT LEAST TEN DIFFERENT TIMES, I STABBED HIM IN THE CHEST AND TO PUT THE ICING ON THE FUCKING CAKE, I SHOT HIM IN THE BALLS, IMIK! THE GODDAMN BALLS, HIS GODDAMN BALLS!"

"REALLY! WHAT DID HE DO!"

"HE PULLED IT OUT!"

"WHAT? HIS DICK!"

"NO! THE BULLET!"

"DID YOU SEE IT!"

"WHAT? THE BULLET!"

"NO! HIS DICK!"

"UH-HUH, BUT DON'T TELL HIM I LOOKED!"

"SWEET! WHAT WAS IT LIKE!"

"WELL IT-ARHHHHH!"

"ARHHHHH!" Both girls had sprinted into a wall not realising where they were heading for. They bounced straight off it and crashed to the cold hard ground. "Ow…ouch!" They both groaned.

"Girls, I gotta admit, I ain't seen anything more amusing than a couple of retards, running into a wall!"

"TRE'!" They both shot up.

"So, I hear you're a devil now, Imik? Welcome to the club, as you already know, I too am a devil as such. Lets say you and me have a one-on-one, huh?"

"Eiram stormed up to her aiming her pistols, "You wouldn't dare-"

"Ah, shut up!" Tre' flung Eiram across the path and against the wall again, not noticing who was standing on top of it; Dante was watching eagerly trying to assess the situation and figure out what was happening, no one realised him spying.

"Eiram!" Imik looked over to her. She was unconscious. Tre' walked over to Imik, intimidating.

"Now about this one-on-one." Tre' slapped the young girl, "Use your Devil Trigger!"

"I…can't!" Imik silenced.

"But, you're a devil, right?"

"I…I don't know how you d-do it, Tre'!"

"Why? Need some help?" Tre' punched Imik in the stomach with a great force.

Dante didn't want to blow his cover, but needed to join in the action, desperately.

"HURRY UP AND DO IT, OR SHE GETS A DEATH DART TO THE NECK!" Tre' ordered as she pulled a bloodstained dart from within her jacket, "They kill instantly…" She continued, Imik flinched as she watched the oldest woman make her way over to an out cold Eiram, she lifted her head and tilted the dart-point to her collar, the tip nearly touched the skin, until-

"NO!" A huge wave of pain hit the unsuspecting Tre', which led to the force flinging her through a wall, Tre' immediately got up to see a glowing, she-devil-like-creature with wings standing where Imik was.

"…Her Devil-Trigger…" Dante murmured.

"The devil that is Imik…at last!" Tre' shouted. Imik spontaneously charged towards Tre', passing the wall; at which point, Dante jumped down and scooped up Eiram, he ran back up the wall and shook her.

"Wake up! …Prostitutes don't sleep!" Tre' and Imik were still fighting, Imik was flying past every dart thrown at her, Tre' seemed displeased. "Eiram! Wake up…man, you're weak!"

"…You take that back…bastard devil…_cough_!" Eiram was coming to.

"Imik needs help!"

"Dante, you can't just leave us alone! I mean…gimme a break!"

"Just doing my job."

"Yeah…well just do it somewhere else! What I mean to say is…thanks…I suppose…?"

"Now…was that so hard?"

"Bastard…" Eiram withdrew her guns and rolled off the edge of the wall and down to the ground. "Tre'! Leave Imik alone!" Tre' turned around.

"Fine…I was getting bored, anyways…" Just then, she threw an odd shaped dart into Imik's arm. The devil collapsed and turned back to the original Imik.

"What did you do!" Eiram screamed.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping, but as for you…" Tre' hurled the death dart at Eiram's throat again. Dante jumped down in response, "Wha!" Tre' took a step back, dazed. Eiram had caught the dart in her hand.

"Those darts are soooooo repetitive…" Eiram yawned, mockingly.

Tre' growled, "How can you hunt and kill your own kind, hmm…devil assassin?"

"Huh?" Dante stepped onto the scene, "She hunts devils, she's human."

"Oh… is that what she told you?" Tre' looked smug, Dante starred at Eiram, worried and unsure.

"Eiram?" He stepped up to her.

"I'm not a devil! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" She grew louder, hitting her head, trying to get the ideas out.

Dante stopped her, "Are you? How?"

Eiram starred at him and teared up, "That woman…" She pointed at Tre', "…That's my mother…"

"No way! She tried to kill you! She's-"

"A devil! I know!" She snapped. "I'm the same as you, both human and devil blood…only I won't accept it…I hate devils so much!"

"You…" Dante just looked at her tears."

"Aww…I'm sorry did I ruin the romance?" Tre' snarled.

Dante pulled out his sword and pointed it at Tre', "YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"SAVE IT DEVIL CHILD!" Tre' knocked him across the path to where Imik lay, leaving his sword in front of Tre', who picked it up.

"Well I that you and I should have a lil' one-on-one, whaddaya say?" Tre' drove the sword into Eiram, lodging it into her chest. Eiram staggered back choking, holding onto the handle in agony.

"NO!" Dante got back up and headed back towards Eiram only to be flung way again by Tre'.

"You've never used your Devil Trigger, my child, so why don't you start now, hmm?"

**Review if you wanna review, ya? Good or bad…I ain't fussed! Da only reply you will get is, either _'Booya!'_ or _'Do YOU wanna star in my porn movie, huh?'_**

**Luv Y'all,**

**Synea xXx**

**P.S.- If Y' do wanna star in da movie, you'll 'av to E-mail me, ya? (Jus' Kiddin'! Synea winks and does Xianghua-stylie-soul calibur II pose)**

**P.S.S.- I don't like Xianghua! Seung-Mina (She's da only gal I like…), kicks-ass , tho…BUT NOT AS MUCH ASS AS KILIK AND MAXI! BOOYA!**

**P.S.S.- Sophitia and Cassandra can go to hell! As can that goddamn Ivy! And don't even get me started on HER!**


	5. What is dignity?

**Booooooooooooooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yo! Dis is Synea! (YAY!) OH YEAH! Guess who jus' ordered _Battle Royale volumes 9 + 11_ over da Internet! I'm so pleased, ya! Dey were also cheaper to buy by £2! HAH, in your face, all those shops who opposed me! _(Synea cradles her legs as she rocks in the corner of a padded room…smirkin' to herself…)_ **

**Hmph…I'm up for some kinky action now…Aww…oh well…I'll satisfy my needs later, for now, ON WID DA GODDAMN SHOW, YA!**

_Eiram's currently been stabbed through the chest by Tre' Mortel…who was using Dante's sword…will Eiram go against her beliefs and use Devil Trigger? …Or will she stick to her word and die a human?_

Eiram didn't speak, she was bleeding severely and couldn't breathe, "…UGH…UCK!" She struggled more and more causing her to lose balance. She fell backwards and stopped fighting for air…dead.

"You would sacrifice your own life for your dignity?" Pity…" Tre' flung her head back and cackled, madly.

Dante got up on one knee, "If she doesn't go into Devil Trigger, she'll die a human!"

"Wha…huh?" Imik arose, she felt her chest heave a sigh as she yanked the dart out, "Aww, man…she got me again!"

"Imik, how much does Eiram hate devils?" Dante rushed over to the dead body.

"With all her heart, she's hated them since I can rememb! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!" Imik ran over to Eiram, "TRE'! YOU KILLED HER!"

"Don't worry…she isn't all dead…there's something Eiram forgot to tell you…" Tre' smirked.

"Y' know what? This melodramatic evil-villain thing is really getting on my nerves!" Dante stood up and removed his sword from Eiram, pointing it a Tre', "Why'd you hate her so much, huh! What's she ever done, eh!" He ordered. Dante jumped up high in the air and swooped down to strike a Tre', who fell to the side, trying to stay out of his way.

"Her being alive is the very reason I despise her!" Tre' snapped, as she poorly attempted throwing a dart at him.

"And whose fault is that!" Dante strained as he rushed passed it and stampeded towards the woman.

"I can't help having her as a daughter!" She dodged.

"Daughter!" Imik burst, still next to Eiram.

"I…I was sent by Mundus, to the human world." Tre' stood still.

"What for!" Dante stopped, too. Holding his sword by his side.

"To spy on Sparda…"

"…!"

"This was at the time when your father decided to help the human race. Mundus wanted to keep on top of his actions, to see if he had anything up his sleeve, if you know what I mean…but, no…Sparda fell in love with a human girl, who gave birth to his offspring."

"Me and Virgil…"

"That's right…"

"An what about Eiram?"

"Hmph…she wasn't part of the idea, during my mission I came across the Anti-Swords group. I met their leader, a man…don't recall his name…but, the result of it all was Eiram…mine and the leader's daughter…that's the last time I imbibe alcohol, put it that way!"

"You got drunk and had a regrettable night?"

"YES! OKAY! You didn't actually have to say it, but GOD…ass-hole…"

"So, then what happened?"

"Turned out Mundus was keeping an eye on me, too. He got mad and concluded my mission…I was never aloud back to the demon realm, he said I betrayed him…the bastard banished me, and it's all Eiram's fault!"

"An then what?"

"I killed her father…the leader, I was so mad and vengeful, but he deserved it. I hadn't realised that I was with child until I was banished, I stayed with the Anti-Swords group until I gave birth…then I ran away, leaving Eiram, my baby, with them…they've never seen me since, except her."

"Did they know that you killed him?"

"I set it up, so it looked like he killed himself. That's what they believe…not Eiram, though…she's quite clever I must admit…she sussed me out."

Dante looked back at Eiram and Imik and then turned back to Tre' who looked as if she was going to kill again.

"THAT IDIOT GIRL KNOWS SHE'S A DEVIL! SHE JUST WON'T ADMIT IT!"

"AH!" Imik screeched, as everyone turned around to see Eiram's body rise from the ground. "What the hell!"

"She's using Devil Trigger for the first time!" Dante gaped.

"Hmm…good, about time Eiram!" Tre' snarled.

"**_I'VE ALREADY ADMITTED IT…IT DOESN'T MEAN I WANNA BE IT!" _**Came a strong voice, Eiram was now surrounded by a red light, like a cocoon.

"Come out, my girl, show me what you look like? I want to see if you resemble your dear mother?" Tre' sounded excited.

The cocoon shattered into pieces as Eiram's devil form burst out. She appeared as a blindfolded woman with redskin and an extremely long, golden, heavy pistol in one hand. She also had ripped wings and a scaly, vast tail.

"How can you see with that thing over your eyes?" Tre' spat.

"Ohh…don'tcha know?" Imik grinned, "…Eiram has been doing her target practises-" **_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**, "…blind-folded…"

"Grr…URGH!" Before Tre' had even realised, Eiram had shot her three separate times in the throat, chest and head. The woman collapsed to the ground with no chance of living.

"Is she defiantly dead?" Imik taped the body with her foot.

Dante rolled his eyes, "It's a kinda stupid question, don't you think?"

"Yeah…she won't come back…" Imik folded her arms and nodded her head in triumph, "…but, that did seem kinda easy?"

"Tre' was killed by a devil…no one can live through that…not even another devil…"

"Then how come Eiram didn't kill you at the start of all this? Back in your office? When she shot you in the, err…" Imik pointed down at his trousers.

"How did you! …Eiram had never used her Devil trigger, she was too convinced that she was a human. She couldn't have damaged me, no matter what she did."

"Hey Eiram! You did it! Tre's dead! Congrats!" Imik ran over to the devil, but Eiram sprinted away in terror of her own actions. "HEY!" Imik chased after her, Dante followed.

**Hey kids, Tre' Mortel is D-E-A-D – DEAD! _(Everybuddy applauses the baddy's defeat!)_ Hah! Man, dis fic is comin' to a close…very…soon…**

**Is dis fic too shot, ya? I dunno? Maybe it's da right length? What lengths are dese thangs suppose to be? Could somebuddy tell me, please? To tell da truth, I'd love to finish dis fan-fic pretty soon…and it has nothin' to do wid da reason dat I'm gonna be too fixed upon readin' _Battle Royale_! Bah…how could Y' even suggest dat, ya!**

**Catcha later,**

**Your unholy mutha of BOOYA,**

**Synea xXx**

**P.S.- If anybuddy knows a convincin' Wakka _(FFX)_ look-alike den PLEASE let me know! (I kinda made a stupid-dumb-ass-bet and I fear for my kneecaps!)**


	6. The art of 'Devil Taming'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEEHAW! Hey Y' all dis is Synea! (Da kinky/ crazy author/chick) Man, I'm soooooooo glad; Y' see I've jus' completed my math coursework! It wasn't hard…but it ain't easy either, it was jus' wanna dose thangs where you gotta think a bit, ya? My only problem was worryin' 'bout not getting' it finished in time…! WAH! WHEN IS DA BASTARD COURSEWORK IN FOR ANYWAYS! _(Synea has a panic attack and crashes to the ground holding her head and rollin' 'round on da floor.) Pant…pant…_Sorry 'bout dat…nearly lost me der, ya?**

_(After choosing to survive her stab to the chest using her first ever Devil Trigger, Eiram has killed Tre', her mother, and is now running away from Dante and Imik. The pair have decided to chase after Eiram and are in pursuit now.)_

The Devil raced like nothing on Earth, Imik was struggling to find her, "I…can't…keep-up!" She puffed.

"Wanna lift?" Dante rushed towards her, Imik hadn't a clue what he was up to. There came a quick flash and Dante turned to Devil Trigger, still running he scooped up Imik and caught up to Eiram in no time. Eiram was still trying to avoid them; Dante could hear her stressing, which lead to her crying, something which he hated to see Devils doing. "DEVILS DON'T CRY!" He bellow, sprinting faster towards the opposing devil. Eiram ran out of Devil Trigger and collapsed to the ground whilst returning to her human form. Dante returned too, whilst placing Imik down. They both ran over to the again unconscious girl.

"What happened?" Imik questioned.

"She's full of fear…I could feel it." Dante replied brushing Eiram's hair from her face.

"Really? You can sense fear? …I dunno whether that's cool or creepy, Sir?" Imik placed her friend in a more comfortable position for when she woke up.

"Do you always call your male elders 'Sir'?" Dante looked bemused.

"Yep, I do Sir. Sooooooo, you sensed her…fear?"

"She panicked realising what she was, the Devil Assassin is a devil herself. It's kinda ironic when you put it that way?"

"Eiram, she's just sleeping, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can we take her back to my place, Sir? To rest?"

"Sure, C'mon…" As Dante carried Eiram's sleeping body, Imik skipped by his side, glad that most of the trouble was out of the way. The only problem left was Eiram when she woke up and how Imik could ever control her own Devil Trigger.

"Y'know what, Sir?"

"What?"

"I think she's gonna wake soon?"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's been murmuring in her sleep."

"Murmuring what?"

"Oh… that's private, Sir…I can't tell you." Imik stuck up her nose.

"C'mon…gimme a break!"

"Fine, she's been going-"

"You utter so much as one syllable…I swear…I'll burn down this goddamn cottage…with you…and him…in it!"

"EIRAM!" Both Dante and Dante jumped up as Eiram cursed at how much her head hurt.

"Goddamn…I hate…Devils…" Eiram rubbed her head as she sat up.

"WHOA!" Both Imik and Dante pinned her down to make sure she didn't do anymore damage to her self, by getting up to quick.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Eiram yelled as she fought to get up.

"Grgh…this…is too much…to quick…Eiram…gargh!" Dante bit his teeth, underestimating how strong the weakling was.

"HUH!" Eiram seemed unstable.

"C'mon, Eiram. Give it a rest…for me!" Imik gave puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mon, who could resist those eyes." Dante smirked.

"…Perv…" Eiram sighed as she finally gave up.

"Well…you seem Okay after the whole incident?" Dante stated.

Eiram held her head again, "How long was I out for?"

"Five days." Imik answered blankly.

"Five days!" Eiram freaked as she shot up and avoided another pinning down, "How does that make me Okay! What did I miss!"

"Well, you've been in my bed for five days, Sir visits all the time and…Yep, that's about it, Eiram…OH, and you've been sleep talking!" Imik clapped.

"WHA! What did I say! Wait! Don't tell me!" Eiram shook her head and hands.

"I wanna know?" Dante glanced over at the two girls.

"Okay! Eiram said…Dante, I love you, marry me, Dante, sleep with me Dante!" Eiram body slammed Imik against the nearest wall.

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, child!" She spat.

"Hmm…Heh, Heh!" Dante expressed amusement to himself.

"You too, devil!" Eiram reached to her belt strap, it felt different and lighter, "Wha- where are-"

"We confiscated the guns, just in case." Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"In case, what!" Eiram accused.

"In case you turned into a devil again or something, or maybe you turned evil on us, or maybe you would try to kill yourself."

"That was first on my list…"

"Huh?"

"…I didn't asked to be born…I'm not a devil at heart, I'm a devil by heritage…however, this is one side of me that I don't want anyone to see again, Dante."

"So killing yourself is the answer!"

"I'm the devil Assassin, whatever devil I come across, I destroy…even if it's me."

"What about me?"

"Don't you think I've tried! I mean, stabbed you in the chest and shot you in the tool for cryin' out loud!"

"What about Imik?"

"…I…If I got rid of myself first, then…she'd be a devil that escaped me…I can live with that."

"WHOA THERE!" Imik got to her feet still dazed from the wall, "Y' CAN'T! Y' GOTTA STAY WITH ME! PLEEEEAAAASE!"

"…Imik?" Eiram seemed to misunderstand Imik's sense of justice

"C'mon! You're Dante's rival! Y' gotta live long enough to kick his ass, permanently!" She pointed at him whilst tugging on Eiram's arm.

Dante didn't grasp it either, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! That's it! We can kick his ass together, Eiram! It'll be sweet!" Imik continued.

"EXCUSE ME!" Dante choked.

"C'mon, whaddaya say, huh!" Imik always managed to brighten her friend up.

"…" Eiram paused, everyone awaited her reply, "…Fine, somebody needs to keep control of you anyways…"

"OH YEAH BABY!" Imik celebrated.

"A-Heh?" Dante was still puzzled as to whether he should be happy or not.

"I make sure you don't go around killin' humans, with your Devil Trigger and you make sure to leave Mr Dante alone, Y' hear me Imik?" Eiram folded her arms.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She soluted.

"Guess you ain't the Devil Assassin any more?" Dante smiled.

"Nope, now I'm the…err…lil' help Imik?" Eiram nudged the little girl.

"You're the DEVIL TAMER!"

"Yeah! I like the sound of that! Good work Imik!"

"Why, thanks!"

Dante began to laugh hysterically.

"What is it?" Both girls said at the same time.

Dante burst out, "IT REALLY DOES SOUND LIKE A PROSTITUTES NAME!"

"GODDAMN IT! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND GODDAMN PROSTITUTES!" Eiram hit him over the head with no restraint.

"SO HOW MUCH DO YOU CHARGE, HUH?" He continued.

"SHUT UP!" She hit him again.

"THE DEVIL TAMER, I GOTTA RIGHT THAT DOWN!" Dante grabbed her arm to prevent more violence.

"SHUT UP, I MEAN IT DANTE!" She warned.

"DO YOU COME WITH YOUR OWN PROTECTION, OR SHOULD I USE MY OWN?" He poked her in the arm.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Eiram flung her self at him causing Dante to fall on Imik's bed, with Eiram landing on top of him.

"Aww…Dante and Eiram are flirtin'!" Imik clapped.

"SHUT UP!" The pair snapped, still in there position on the bed.

"Eiram and Dante are gonna have demon babies!" The kid began to dance.

"B-BABIES!" They both looked at each other, realising their place, "WAH!" They jumped off each other and dusted themselves off.

"Hah!" Imik was acting hyper once more.

"Right, well…ahem!" Dante recovered gradually, "I better go, then…I'll, err…See ya."

"Uh-huh, jus' don't let the door hit ya in the way out, Dante." Eiram beamed, but still had a look of smugness on her face.

"Come back soon, Sir!" Imik leapt on him, choking him.

"I… ARGH…will…_gasp!_" Dante rubbed his neck as he headed for the door, "I'll keep in touch."

"And I'll kick your ass if Y' don't leave soon!" Eiram ran up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Hmm…Catchya later, then." He turned around and left the cottage and into the front he continued walking away.

"Yo, devil!" Eiram called.

"Huh?" Dante didn't expect it, but she wrapped her arms around him trying to give a hug, something she didn't usually do to anyone.

"We're still rivals, remember that."

"It's not like you're gonna let me forget." He took in her embrace.

"Not a chance!" She let go and began to jog back to the cottage, "By the way I say your package when I shot you…you ain't got nothin' to be ashamed of!"

"WHAT!"

_**-THE END-**_

**Well…dat's the end of my fic, ya? Hope Y'all liked it, eh? I'm glad I finished it, means I can start sumin' new, ya? What can I do now?**

**By da way, thanx for all da reviews I got, I love dem!**

**Dis is Synea, loggin' outta her user area!**


End file.
